pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Scraggy/Moje anime
Opis Kate w dniu swoich 10-tych urodzin rozpoczyna swoją podróż pokemon. Jej marzeniem jest zostać mistrzem pokemon. Parę razy brała udział w Pokazach. Początkowo na startera chce wybrać Charmandera, ale gdy okazuje się, że ten został już wybrany przez jej najlepszą przyjaciółkę i największą rywalkę zarazem - Evę, wybrała Squirtle'a. Podczas podróży po Kanto towarzyszyli jej Suzy i Jimmy. Po Pomarańczowym Archipelagu podróżowała z Suzy i Olly'm. W Johto znowu towarzyszyli jej Suzy i Jimmy. W Hoenn i w ponownej podróży po Kanto towarzyszyli jej Jimmy , May i Max. W Sinnoh May i Maxa zastąpiła Dawn. Obecnie podróżuje wraz z Iris i Cilanem po Unova. Bohaterowie Główni Kate Oak Kate to 10-letnia trenerka. Do momentu wyruszenia w podróż mieszkała ze swoją matką, Matildą, w Pallet. Podczas swojej podróży poznaje wielu przyjaciół, a także wrogów. Udało jej się pokonać siódemkę Battle Frontierów w Kanto. Odrzuciła jednak propozycję zostania jedną z nich, pragnąc udać się do Sinnoh. Podczas podróży po Pomarańczowych Wyspach poznaje swojego ojca, Samuela Oaka Juniora - młodszego syna Profesora Oaka, który wyjechał z Pallet. Później dowiaduje się, że jest prawowitą Dziedziczką Aury. Kate do tej pory złapała 50 pokemonów z różnych gatunków i typów. Pokemony patrz: Użytkownik:Scraggy Suzy thumb|right|Suzy wraz z Pikachu i Togepi Uciekając przed Beedrillami Squirtle Kate przypadkowo niszczy Hydro Pompą rower Suzy. Od tej pory dziewczynka postanawia podróżować z Kate, by wymusić od niej oddanie pieniędzy za rower. Z czasem zapomniała o tym i polubiła Kate. Suzy ma bardzo wybuchowy charakter, łatwo ją zdenerwować. Zwykle jednak bywa miła i optymistyczna. Zanim zaczęła podróżować z Kate mieszkała w cyrku w Cerulean razem ze swoimi trzema siostrami (Daisy, Lily i Violet). Z całej czwórki była najmłodsza i nie mogła równać się ze swoimi pięknymi siostrami. Była popychadłem. Pewnego dnia znudziło ją to i wyruszyła w drogę. Pod koniec serii Johto Daisy, Lily i Violet wygrały wycieczkę dookoła świata, więc Suzy musiała zająć się cyrkiem. Wybrała się do Cerulean na swoim rowerze, naprawionym przez Siostrę Joy z Viridian. Od tego czasu pojawia się tylko na kilka odcinków w Seriach Hoenn i Battle Frontier. Poza tym, pojawia się także w specjalnym odcinku The Princess and the Togepi i A Togepi Mirage!. Osiągnięcia *Wygrana w konkursie księżniczki *Top 8 w Pucharze Whirl. *Wygrana w Konkursie łowienia Seakingów Pokemony Przy sobie Wypuszczone Pożyczone Ciekawostki * W składzie Suzy zawsze jest jeden Pokémon typu normalnego (najpierw Togepi, a później Azurill) oraz reszta typu elektrycznego. Jimmy W anime podróżował z Kate i chciał zostać Hodowcą, a obecnie uczy się, by zostać Doktorem. Historia thumb|left|Jimmy w Anime thumb|left|Jimmy jako dziecko W anime Brock podróżuje razem z Kate przez większość anime. Kate poznała go, gdy właśnie opuścił stanowisko asystenta lidera Stadionu w Marmorii. Jimmy miał dużo pracy. Musiał opiekować się dziewiątką rodzeństwa sam, bo jego matka opuściła rodzinę, a ojciec wyruszył w podróż Pokémon. Do tego miał na głowie obowiązki asystenta lidera. Okoliczności nie dawały mu realizować swojego marzenia, zostania Hodowcą Pokémonów. Po tym, jak Kate wygrała mecz z Forrestem jego ojciec wrócił do rodziny i przejął stanowisko asystenta Lidera stadionu w Marmorii, a Jimmy wyruszył z Kate i Suzy w drogę i stał się nieodłączną częścią trójki podróżujących. Jimmy dba o Pokémony i szaleje za ładnymi dziewczynami. Jednak żadna z jego miłosnych fantazji się nie udała. Na początku serii Wyspy Pomarańczowe opuścił drużynę, by pracować razem z Profesor Ivy. Jednak na końcu tej serii przyjechał do Pallet Town i robił za pomoc domową Matildy Oak, matki Kate. Kiedy ktokolwiek wspomniał imię Profesor Ivy on odpowiadał "nie wspominaj tego imienia". Od tego momentu już nie odłączał się od Kate, co czyni go najdłużej podróżującym jej towarzyszem. Po długiej podróży po Johto znowu musiał odłączyć się od Kate, by odwiedzić swój Stadion. Okazuje się, że wróciła jego matka, Lola i zamieniła Stadion w Marmorii na Stadion Wodny. Po walce o Stadion funkcję lidera przejął najstarszy z jego młodszych braci, Billy. Jimmy dał mu Skarmory'ego, Magnetonaa i Geodude'a. Nieobecność Jimmy'ego była jednak kwestią kilku odcinków. Wrócił w jednym z pierwszych odcinków serri Hoenn i dołączył do Kate, May i Maxa, a później nieodłącznie towarzyszył im w Kanto, kiedy Kate zaliczała Battle Frontiery. Na samym końcu serii Hoenn szybko wrócił do domu, następnie podróżował po Sinnoh z Kate i Dawn. Obecnie jest w regionie Kanto, gdzie u siebie, w Maromorii studiuje książki o medycynie. Jego pozostałe rodzeństwo to Salvadore, Yolanda, Tommy, Cindy, Suzie, Timmy, Willy, Tilly oraz poznany już przez nas Billy - cała rodzina Jimmy'ego posiada skośne, zamknięte oczy, wyjątkiem jest jego matka Lola. Pokémony W Marmorii/domu profesora Oaka Wylosowane podczas Letniej szkoły Zaprzyjaźnione Ciekawostki *Jimmy jako jedyny z głównych bohaterów (nie licząc Kate, Blastoise'a i Zespołu R) pojawił się we wszystkich seriach do serii Unova. *Przez całe anime ktoś powstrzymuje Jimmy'ego przed flirtowaniem: w Kanto i Johto - Misty, Hoenn - Max, Sinnoh - Croagunk. May Towarzyszka Kate w serii Hoenn. Pochodzi z Petalburga, gdzie mieszka razem z ojcem Normanem (liderem tutejszego gymu), matką Caroline i bratem Maxem. Pierwszy raz spotkała Kate, gdy ta "pożyczyła" jej rower, który w krótkim czasie uległ zniszczeniu przez jej Blastoise'a. May nie interesowały za bardzo pokémony, bardziej fascynowały ją podróże i właśnie dlatego wraz z młodszym bratem Maxem dołączyła do drużyny Kate i Blastoise'a. W późniejszych odcinkach została koordynatorką, co zapoczątkowało jej pasję pokémonami, co nie świadczy o tym, że przestała chcieć podróżować. Najlepszym dowodem na to jest to, że gdy opuściła Kate wyruszała w podróż do Johto, by brać udział w konkursach. Dostała się do TOP 8 w Wielkim Festiwalu Hoenn (2 miejsce zajął Drew a pierwsze Robert). May często zwraca uwagę na przepiękne miejsca i zawsze myśli jak świetnie Było by tu odpocząć. Pierwszy raz spotykamy ją w wieku 10 lat w odcinku Długa droga przed nami. Brała udział w Wallace Cup, jednak po przegranej z Dawn znów wróciła do Johto. thumb|left|Mała May thumb|left|Na tym obrazku widać strój zimowy May thumb|right|May na Wallace Cup Charakter May to młoda koordynatorka, która kocha zakupy i jedzenie. Ma szczególne zamiłowanie do żywności, zwłaszcza makaronu. Kiedy ktoś kradnie jej jedzenie, gniewa się do tego stopnia, że krzyczy na ludzi. May jest na ogół bardzo słodka i optymistyczna, choć wykazuje także ostrzejsze strony, kiedy kłóci się z jej młodszym bratem, Maxem. Jednak mimo to, May głęboko troszczy się o swojego brata. W odcinku '' Cacturne for the Worse'' Max ujawnił, że jako małe dziecko, May bała się Pokémonów. Kiedy May zadebiutowała w anime, nie lubiła Pokémonów, a chciała być trenerem, żeby podróżować. Wszyscy spodziewali się, że jednak zostanie trenerem, bo miała pójść w ślady jej ojca, Lidera Sali. Jednak po obejrzeniu Pokazów w odcinku Wszystko piękne i cudowne!, postanowiła stać się koordynatorem Pokémon. Choć początkowo wykazano, że nie wie zbyt wiele o Pokémonach lub atakach, stopniowo zdobywała doświadczenie poprzez dalszą drogę i wkrótce stała się utalentowanym koordynatorem, a jej umiejętności były wyświetlane w Wielkich Festiwalach. Wstążki Pokémony W obiegu Pożyczone Zaprzyjaźnione Ciekawostki *May jest jedyną główną bohaterką, która na startera wybrała pokemona, który normalnie nie jest starterem. *May początkowo na startera chciała wybrać Torchica, ale gdy się okazało, że ten przyłączył się do Kate po tym jak uciekł z labolatorium profesora Bircha, wybrała Spheala. Nie miała zresztą wyjścia, bo się spóźniła i tylko on został. *May posiada dwa startery z trzech możliwych typów, wszystkie z Kanto. *May jest jedyną główną bohaterką (nie licząc Maxa), która nie wypuściła, ani nie oddała pokemona. *Z wzajemnością podkochuje się w Drew. *Z odcinka H001 można się domyślić, że marzy o wycieczce dookoła świata. Max Młodszy brat May. Podróżuje z Kate, Jimmy'm i May w seriach Hoenn i Battle Frontier. Syn lidera sali normalnych - Normana i Caroline. Ma 7 lat. Jeszcze nie może wyruszyć w podróż i łapać pokemonów, lecz z niektórymi się zaprzyjaźnia. Jak będzie miał startera to będzie to Treecko. Ma brązowe oczy i nosi okulary. Nosi zieloną bluzkę i krótkie brązowe spodnie. Pochodzi z miasta Petalburg. Max tak jak większość dzieci nawiązuje dobry kontakt z Pokémonami. W wielu odcinkach zostało pokazane to jak bardzo lubi "dokuczać" May, w jego wykonaniu to znaczy docinać. Pokemony Zaprzyjaznione Pożyczone Dawn thumb|left|Dawn w zimowym stroju thumb|right|Dawn na pokazach Życiorys Dawn pochodzi z miasta Twinleaf Town, z rodziny koordynatorów Pokémon, sama została jedną z nich. W dniu swoich dziesiątych urodzin pojechała do profesora Rowana po odbiór swojego pierwszego Pokémona. Pomagając Piplupowi, który uciekł z laboratorium po kłótni z Chimcharem po drodze dziewczyna zostaje zaatakowana przez stado Ariadosów jednak Piplup ją ratuje. Dziewczyna zaprzyjaźniła się z małym Pokémonem. Ten także został jej starterem. thumb|right|Wstążki Dawn przed [[Użytkownik:Scraggy/S162|S162]] Na początku swojej podróży po świecie Pokemon spotkała Kste. Stało się to, gdy znalazła osłabionego przez Zespół R Blastoise'a. Od tego czasu zaczęła podróżować wraz z Kate i Jimmy'm. Jest córką Johanny, super koordynatorki. To właśnie to zainspirowało ją do wzięcia udziału w pokazach i pójścia w ślady swojej mamy. Na początku była przygnębiona z powodu częstych przegranych w pokazach. Dopiero pokonanie May dodało jej pewności siebie. Wygrała pokazy Celestic Town pokonując jednocześnie starą rywalkę jej matki Lilę. Często mówi "Nie ma się czym martwić!". Dawn fascynuje się wierszami Profesora Oaka. Bardzo się irytuje gdy coś lub ktoś zepsuje jej fryzurę. Jako mała dziewczynka miała złe przeżycia z Pluslem i Minunem. Wyjeżdża do Hoenn, by brać tam udział w pokazach. Wstążki Pokemony Obecnie thumb|right|Obecne party Dawn Wymienione Zostawione na trening Wylosowane podczas Letniej szkoły Zaprzyjaźnione thumb|left|Mała Dawn, [[Minun i Plusle]] Stroje thumb|right|Strój Dawn na pokazie Jubilife.thumb|right|Strój Dawn na pokazie Floaroma.thumb|right|Strój Dawn na pokazie Alamos. thumb|right|Strój Dawn na pokazie Hearthome.thumb|right|Strój Dawn na pokazie Wallace'a.thumb|right|Strój Dawn na pokazie Celestic. thumb|right|Strój Dawn na pokazie Lilypad.thumb|right|Strój Dawn na pokazie Daybreak.thumb|right|Strój Dawn na pokazie Wielkim Festiwalu. Cilan Jest aktualnym towarzyszem Kate. Debiutuje w odcinku Trzech Liderów, potrójne problemy!. Jego imię "Cilan" czyta się Sajlen z akcentem na len. Historia thumb|left|Cilan podczas walki w sali Cilan zadebiutował w odcinku Trzech Liderów, potrójne problemy!, gdzie robił zakupy w rodzinnym Striaton City. Był zaintrygowany tym, że zobaczył Axew i zaznaczył, że Iris wydawała się być idealną partnerką dla Axew. Potem zauważył, Blastoise'a Kate i przyjrzał mu się z podnieceniem bo nigdy nie widział go wcześniej. Kiedy Kate wyjaśniła, że chce stoczyć walkę o odznakę w Sali Striaton, Cilan szczęśliwie pokazał im drogę. Poprowadził ich do kawiarni. Po pewnym czasie Cilan ujawnia, że wraz z braćmi Chilim i Cressem, są liderami sali Striaton. Po pokazaniu swoich Pokémonów Kate, ta chciała walczyć ze wszystkimi. On i jego bracia byli zszokowani, ale z radością przyjęli jej ofertę. Cilan sędziował walki swoich braci i wreszcie sam zmierzył się jako ostateczny przeciwnik z Kate. Po ekscytującej walce z Cilanem, która trwała do odcinka Potęga Snów!, Kate wygrywa walkę i dostaje Potrójną Odznakę. Po bitwie, Cilan spotyka się z Kate w Centerum Pokémon i błaga ją, by zdradziła mu swoją tajemnice bitewną by mógł ją wykorzystać w przyszłości jako Koneser Pokémon. Po dniu spędzonym z Kate i Iris Cilan zdecydował się towarzyszyć im w podróży Kate, służąc im jako nawigacja, a także gotować co zostało pokazane w odcinku Snivy, Która Nie Chciała Dać Się Złapać!. W odcinku Domek dla Dwebble'a!, grupa napotyka dzikiego Dwebble'a, który robi sobie skorupę. Po kradzieży przez grupę złodziejską Dwebble'ów, Cilan wysyła swojego Pansage'a do zlokalizowania Dwebble'a. Grupa zbliżyła się do Dwebble'a z empatią, ale ten się bał i to sprawiało, że zaatakował Kate i Blastoise'a. Jego agresja kończy się tym, że odłamek skały uderza Pansage'a w głowę co jak później się okazuje kończy się źle pogarszając stan zdrowia Pansage'a. Po odzyskane przez Pansage przytomności starają się pomóc Dwebble'owi odebrać jego skorupę, co ostatecznie nie udaje się przez walkę 3 na 1. Cilan wymyślił plan zwabienia Dwebble'a z dala od siebie za pomocą karmy dla Pokémonów, aby Dwebble mógł walczyć z każdym po kolei zamiast 3 na 1. Plan okazał się genialny i Dwebble nalegał, aby być częścią zespołu Cilan. Więc on go łapie zdobyając kolejnego Pokémona. W Zemsta Znawczyni! Cilan ujawnił, że jest Koneserem Pokémon klasy A po tym jak znalazł Kate w sklepie Konesera w Poke Mart. Po przeszukaniu niektórych sklepów, Cilan i Iris znaleźli Kate w innym sklepie Konesera należącym do Koneserki klasy C, która nazywa się Burgundy. Burgundy natychmiast rozpoznała Cilana i oświadczyła, że pokonał ją w walce o Odznakę w Sali Striaton, zanim spotkał Kate. Poszukując całkowitej zemsty, Burgundy wyzwała Cilana do walki aby udowodnić, że była lepszym Koneserem, dając rady Kate i jego Pokémonon. Cilan akceptuje walkę, a także odpowiedzialność za to co może się stać Pokémonom Katew rezultacie bitwy co przestraszyło Kate. Jednak Cilanowi udało się pokonać Burgundy bez większych problemów, a ona postanowiła rozpocząć własną podróż. Wyjawił, że ma dość duży talent do naukowego myślenia w odcinku Nocw Muzeum Miasta Nacrene! jak również w odcinku UFO dla Elgyema kiedy, Kate i Iris byli świadkami lądowania UFO. To doprowadziło ich do domu Profesora Icarusa, nakowca zajmującego się inżynierią UFO, którego Cilan podziwia. Cilan zaprezentował niektóre z jego umiejętności rybackich w okonać strach z otwartymi oczami! gdzie wyłowił Stunfiska z jeziora używając przynęty, która przypomina go samego. Choć Stunfisk mógł walczyć na lądzie, Cilan myli go kręcąc go w powietrzu za pomocą jego wędki i uderza nim o ziemię. Ten nie był już w stanie do dalszej walki, a Cilan go zdobył. Te umiejętności były wykorzystane ponownie w Znawca-Wędkarstwa i rybny pojedynek!, kiedy udało mu się złowić Basculina w niebieskie paski w fałszymym konkursie zorganizownym przez Trio z Zespołu R. W Emocje w Nimbasie!, Cilan zarejestrował swój udział w turnieju Don Battle w Raimon Town wraz Kate, Iris i Luke'iem. Cilan ponownie spotkał się tam z Burgundy, która nadal pamiętała o zemście na Cilanie. Okazało się, że jego pierwszym przeciwnikiem będzie Trip, a ich walka rozpoczęła się w następnym odcinku. Dwebble Cilana miał walczyć przeciw Gurdurrowi Tripa. Inicjowanie wszystkich umiejętności Dwebble'a pozwoliło pokonać przeciwnika i przejść do drugiej rundy konkursu Cilanowi, ku niezadowoleniu Burgundy. W Furia Klubowej Bitwy: Emolga kontra Sawk!, jego drugim przeciwnikiem był Luke. Cilan wybrał Stunfiska przeciwko Larvescie Luke'a, ale Stunfisk pzegrywa tą walkę przez co Cilan odpada z turnieju. Charakter thumb|right|200px|Cilan jako Detektyw Cilan jest Znawcą klasy A, który widzi zgodność pomiędzy Pokémonem, a jego trenerem. On także ma tendencję do korzystania z wyrażeń takich jak "To ... czas!" , gdy ocenia Pokémony i ich relacje mówi: "Nadszedł czas oceny!". Podczas walk w Sali będzie używał zwrotu "Nadszedł czas na walkę, aby Mu służono!". Podczas łapania Pokémona używa zwortu "Taki znakomity smak, mój _____!". Okazał się być dobrym kucharzem, gdy przygotowuje posiłki dla grupy. Cilan również pomaga grupie w ich podróży poprzez wykorzystanie Mapy, podobnie jak Max, który posiadał PokéNav i Jimmy, który miał mapy i PokéGear. Jako znawca, potrafi czytać w osobowości ludzi i często znajduje najlepsze sposoby podejścia do nich. Jest cierpliwy i troskliwy wobec Kate i Iris, często oferuje im rady, kiedy nie wiedzą, co robić. Wydaje się być optymistą patrząc na rzeczy pozytywnie, a nie tarzając się w klęskę. Również wykazuje, że boi się zjawisk paranormalnych, które uczyniły go sceptykiem, woli znaleźć logiczne wyjaśnienia naukowe na wszystko, ale kiedy nie można znaleźć logiczne wytłumaczenie jest zazwyczaj za tym, żeby uciekać. Jego miłość do nauki później została poruszona po zetknięciu się z możliwością obserwacji UFO, która prowadzi do spotkania z jego idolem, Profesorem Icarusem. Cilan ma również zamiłowanie do detektywów, a czasami gra detektywa. Ma nawet specjalny kapelusz, który nosi przy sobie oraz . Ale on nic więcej niż po prostu gra, nie był w stanie wyciągnąć wniosków w celu odnalezienia zaginionej Audino w Dokąd poszedłeś, Audino?. Jak jego bracia, ma tendencję mówienia o Pokémonach jak o herbacie, a element herbaty odnoszące się do nich. W przypadku Cilana on porównuje je do liści i ziół. Wszyscy bracia mają tendencję do używania pozycji dłoni jak kamień, papier i nożyczki - Cilan zmierza do podkreślania słów palcami. Osiągnięcia *Klubowe Bitwy (Top 8) *Donamite (Top 8) Pokémony Przy sobie Tymczasowy Ciekawostki thumb|right|200px|Specjalna przynęta Cilana *Cilan posiada swoją własną przynętę przypominającą go podobnie jak Suzy i Jessie Iris to dziewczyna z regionu Unova, która jest aktualną towarzyszką Asha. Jej imię czyta się: Ajris. Historia 250px|thumb|left|Mała Iris Iris urodziła się i wychowała w Wiosce Smoków i spędzała swój czas jako mała dziewczynka na zabawach z dzikimi Pokémonami, które mieszkały w lesie na obrzeżach miejscowości. Nauczyła się być dość wykwalifikowaną we wspinaczce po drzewach, a także nauczyła się pielęgnacji i opieki nad różnymi Pokémonami. Pewnego dnia spotkała dzikiego Drilbura, który zranił Patrata i ukradł mu jedzenie. Szukając sprawiedliwości dla Drilbura, Iris wyzwała go. Po niezliczonej ilości porażek, w końcu udało się dziewczynie złapać Pokémona w niektóre winorośle wiszące tuż nad urwiskiem. Po uratowaniu Drilbura, dwójka zaprzyjaźniła się i zaczęła trenować razem. Po wielu zwycięstwach, Drilbur przekształcił się w Excadrilla. Oboje następnie dostali okazję spotkać Draydena, Smoczego Mistrza, który pochwalił Iris. Gdy Drayden spytał się o sposby treningów Iris ona odpowiedziała, że uczyła się ze zaprzyjaźnionymi Pokémonami. Później została wyzwana przez Draydena. Niestety Haxorus Draydena okazał się silniejszy i z łatwością pokonuje Excadrilla. Po przegranej Excadrill stał się nie ufny wobec Iris i zamknął się w sobie. Lata mijały, a Iris została wezwana przez Nestorkę. Iris miała rozpocząć podróż z nowo wyklutym Axew i wychować go, aby stał się pełnoprawnym Haxorusem. Zaakceptowała ten plan i wyruszyła w dalszą drogę, by pewnego dnia stać się Smoczym Mistrzem. Jakiś czas po tych wydarzeniach, była świadkiem burzy spowodowanej przez Zekroma podczas wydarzeń z odcinka W cieniu Zekrom!. Potem kontynuowała swoją podróż, w końcu spotykając następnego dnia Kate, kiedy przypadkowo próbowała ją złapać myśląc, że jest Axewem. Oboje rozpoczęły źle, często znajdując powody, aby się sprzeczać. Jednak postanowili podróżować nadal, a Iris oglądała jego pierwszą bitwę w Sali Unova w odcinku Trzech Liderów, potrójne problemy!. Po bitwie jeden z Liderów, Cilan, zdecydował się na podróż z Kate oraz Iris i zauważył, że trójka tworzy zgrany zespół. Więc Iris postanowiła oficjalnie stać się ich towarzyszką w podróży. W odcinku Axew w opałach! Iris zdecydowała, że chce rozpocząć korzystanie z nowych przyjaciół do pomocy w szkoleniu Axew, więc zapytała Cilana o walkę z nią, by pomóc jej w treningu. Wtedy ujawniła, że jej Axew nauczył się Gniewu Smoka, ale nie opanował go jeszcze do perfekcji. Później opowiedziała Cilanowi i Kate o swoim rodzinnym mieście i o tym jak zdobyła Axew. Po ukończeniu historii grupa odkryła, że Axew zaginął i znaleźli go utkniętego w rogach Scolipede'a. Nie udało im się uspokoić szalejącego Pokémona, więc Iris wezwała Excadrilla do pomocy. Niestety, Excadrill nie słuchał Iris, ale gdy Axew został uratowany przez Iris, Excadrill pokonał Scolipede'a. Później Cilan powiedział Iris, aby robiła rzeczy w swoim własnym tempie i nie przejmowała się zbytnio tym, że Excadrill nie słucha się jej. W odcinku Domek dla Dwebble'a! powiedziała, że wie, jak zrobić leki ziołowe do leczenia chorych Pokémonów, gdy Pansage Cilana został uderzony kamieniem i złapał gorączkę. Ta umiejętność stała się bardzo przydatna w całej podróży, gdy grupa miała mało leków i była zbyt daleko od Centrum Pokémon. W odcinku Noc W Muzeum Miasta Nacrene! twierdziła, że ma ostry " szósty zmysł ", kiedy poczuła obecność ducha nawiedzającego muzeum. Później okazało się, że był to Yamask szukający swojej maski. Użyła swoich umiejętności także w odcinku Sewaddle i Burgh w Bezkresnym Lesie!, kiedy grupa zgubiła się w lesie Pinwheel. 250px|thumb|right|Iris na winoroślach Iris została oddzielona od grupy w Zniewalająca Emolga!, po tym jak Axew Iris próbował zaprzyjaźnić się z dziką Emolgą, która ledwo uniknęła zdominowania przez Biancę, która towarzyszyła grupie po tym jak Kate zdobyła swoją trzecią odznakę. Trójka z nich w końcu została zaatakowana przez rój Swoobatów i uratowana przez Kate i Blastoise'a. Emolga zaczęła lubić Iris i zaakceptowała ją jako trenerkę, przez co Iris zdobyła nowego Pokémona. W Emolga and the New Volt Switch!, Bianca oferowała walkę ze świeżo złapaną Emolgą, jednak sprawy nie poszły zgodnie z planem, kiedy okazało się, że Emolga była dość leniwa i używała Zmiany Wolta, aby uniknąć bitew. To nie zniechęciło Iris, która używała dalej Emolgi mając nadzieję, że stanie się wykwalifikowaną wojowniczką. W Droga Smoczej Mistrzyni!, grupa spotkała młodą dziewczynę o imieniu Emmy, która miała kłopot z Druddigonem. Iris zauważyła przyczynę gniewu Pokémona - był to drut owinięty wokół jego kostki - i udało jej się uspokoić go poprzez usunięcie kłopotu. Będąc pod wrażeniem jej wiedzy o Smoczych Pokémonach, Emmy oficjalnie przedstawiła się i przyznała, że jest nowicjuszem. Iris następnie zaoferowała jej trening i ujawniła swoje marzenie o zostaniu Smoczym Mistrzem. W Iris i Excadrill kontra pogromczyni smoków!!, Iris została wyzwana do walki przez Georgię, Pogromczynię Smoków. Axew został łatwo pokonany przez Beartica Georgi. Georgia skrytykowała Iris za brak posiadania więcej Pokémonów smoków i Iris zdecydowała się wystawić Excadrilla, który jeszcze nie był jej posłuszny. Ponownie, bitwa doprowadziła do przegranej Iris. Później, Iris ujawniła, że wyzwała Smoczego Mistrza Draydena do walki, gdy była młodsza. A ponieważ katastrofalnie Excadrill przegrał z Haxorusem, stracił chęć do walki i nie zgodził się, by Iris rozkazywała mu przez wiele lat. Ale po nocy z Iris, Excadrill odzyskał pewność siebie i nauczył się Mega Podmuchu. Następnie, Iris wyzwała Georgię do walki i Excadrill zremisował z Bearticiem Georgi. thumb|left|250px|Kolekcja [[Skrzydło|Skrzydeł Iris]] Iris bierze udział w turnieju Bitew wraz z wieloma innymi trenerami, w tym z jej rywalką, Georgią. Pierwszą bitwę stoczyłą przeciwko Jimmy'emu Rayowi i jego Watchogowi w, którą Iris łatwo wygrała ze swoją Emolgą. Potem walczyła przeciwko Stephanowi i jego Sawkowi. Poraz kolejny wygrywa dzięki swojej Emoldze. Potem udało jej się pokonać Luke'a i jego Goletta w za pomocą Axew. W bitwie Axew nauczył się Urazy, którą użył do pokonania Goletta. W finale Iris walczyła przeciwko Kate i jego Blastoise'owi, natomiast Iris użyła Excadrilla. Po długiej walce Excadrillowi udaje się pokonać Blastoise'a, tym samym dając Iris wygraną w turnieju Bitew i zdobycie całego zestawu Skrzydeł. Charakter thumb|250px|right|Strach Iris i Axew przed lodowymi pokemonami Jest dziko zachowującą się dziewczyną, która lubi wspinać się na drzewa i jeść jagody. Podróżuje ze swoim przyjacielem, smoczym Pokémonem Axewem we włosach. Bardzo szybko wspina się na drzewa. Jest bardzo ryzykowna, odważna i okropna. Jest szybka jako myślicielka, ponieważ uratowała Kate przed dostaniem się do gorącej wody. Była w stanie szybko uniknąć najbliższych niebezpieczeństw, kiedy Kate i Cilan nie mogli. W niektórych przypadkach staje się inwazyjna z pewnymi Pokémonami, takimi jak Blastoise Kate, co zwykle powoduje to, że Pokémon atakuje ją. Może też być czasami trochę nieśmiała i nerwowa w stosunku do ludzi, jak widać jej unikający stosunek do Kate po ich pierwszym spotkaniu. Przy okazji Iris pozostawia Kate na chwilę i niespodziewanie pojawia się ponownie później, zwykle zaskakując Kate. Zachowywała się tak dopóki nie została oficjalnie poproszona przez Kate i Cilana, aby do nich dołączyła w ich podróży. Ponadto, nie ufała całkowicie Kate, jeżeli chodzi o bezpieczeństwo jej Pokémonów podczas bitew i często ukrywała tajemnice przed nią i Cilanem. Jednak, jak ich bardziej poznaje powoli zaczyna się otwierać i ufać dwóm przyjaciołom, walcząc z oboma w bitwach, a także ujawniające swoje marzenia i ambicje. Iris jest doświadczonym trenerem i wygrała wiele bitw w przeszłości. Była przedstawiana jako pewnego rodzaju cudowne dziecko z Wioski Smoków, a jednocześnie wygrała 99 pojedynków używając jedynie Excadrilla przed spotkaniem Mistrza Smoków Draydena. Doświadczenia te wydają się mieć wpływ na to, jak ona wysoko widzi siebie i swoje umiejętności. W związku z tym, Iris zazwyczaj myśli o Kate, jako małe dziecko i często traktuje go jako Trenera debiutanta, kiedy robi proste błędy, mimo, że ona też miała wiele przygód i dokonań w przeszłości. Jej zdanie o Kate wydaje się wynikać z ich pierwszego spotkania. Pomimo tego, dopinguje go podczas walk w Sali i bitew. Uwielbia większość Pokémonów, często tuli je przy pierwszym spotkaniu, jednak ma ona szczególnie silne zrozumienie dla Smoczego typu i wydaje się być bardzo pobudliwa wokół Pokémonów Smoczych nie pokazując nawet strachu przed galopującym Druddigonem. W związku z tą silną pasją, ona ma na celu stać się Mistrzem Smoków tak jak wielu z jej rodzinnego miasta. Istnieje jeden typ, którego nie lubi. Jest to Typ lodowy, ze względu na fakt, że ataki Typu lodowego są bardzo skuteczne przeciwko Pokémonom Smokom. Trip wspomina, że jej strach przed lodowym typem, na tej podstawie jest niesprawiedliwy gdyż typy smoczy jest bardzo skuteczny przeciwko sobie. Iris wzruszyła ramionami słysząc tę opcję, jednak i wspomina, że również z obawy przed zimnem. Iris jest gotowa przezwyciężyć ten strach. Jej stosunek do Kate się zmienił. Na początku traktowała go jako niedoświadczoną trenerkę i "dzieciaka". Potem po wielu walka zauważyła w Kate potencjał. Bohaterka umie przyznać się do błędu. Osiągnięcia *Zwycięstwo w Klubowych Bitwach. *Donamite (Top 8) Pokémony Przy sobie Zaprzyjaźnione Ciekawostki *Iris tak jak Suzy ma obsesje na punkcie pokemonów smoków przy czym Suzy ma na punkcie elektrycznych pokemonów. *To pierwsza dziewczyna podróżująca z Kate, której Blastoise nie zniszczył roweru. 250px|thumb|right|Iris po złapaniu pokemona =Drugoplanowi = Samuel Oak Junior Młodszy syn Profesora Oaka i ojciec Kate. Gdy Kate skończyła rok udał się na Pomarańczowy Archipelag, by strzec wyspy zamieszkującej przez Legendarne Ptaki - Articuno, Zapdosa i Moltresa dopóki Kate nie podrośnie i nie przywróci ładu między światem pokemonów a ludzi. Do czasu pierwszego spotkania z nim Kate wiedziała o nim tyle, że wyruszył w podróż i zaginął. Choć widzimy go dopiero w odcinku Uwierz w swoje siły to, jak sam powiedział, był świadkiem walki Kate z Drake'iem i ewolucji jej Dragonaira. Na startera wybrał Bulbasaura choc początkowo chciał wybrać Charmandera - podobnie jak jego córka. Wybrał trawiastego pokemona, gdy zobaczył jego smutne spojrzenie. To prawdopodobnie dlatego Matilda, mama Kate, chciała by ta wybrała na startera właśnie Bulbasaura. Chociaż Samuel Jr. jest naukowcem jest również świetnym trenerem - wszystkie jego pokemony, oprócz Purrloina, osiągnęły najwyższy poziom ewolucji. Ma silną wieź ze swoimi pokemonami o czym może świadczyć fakt, że jego świeżo złapany Magikarp ewoluował, żeby mu pomóc w walce z Zespołem R. Jego pokemony nie sprawiają mu raczej kłopotów i są posłuszne. Jedynie Persian, gdy widzi Meowtha z Zespołu R próbuje wyrwać mu talizman z czoła, ignorując komendy trenera oraz Purrloin, który wprost nie może się powstrzymywać przed kradnięciem jedzenia Zespołowi R. Patrząc na jego stosunki z żoną, Matildą, wydaje się być nieco pantoflarzem. Jednak gdy się uprze potrafi postawić na swoim. Pokémony Przy sobie Kategoria: Własna twórczość